The love of my eternity
by Carzydude26
Summary: Jacob and Edward have a secret relationship, Jacob is imprinted on Edward, will the other Cullens or the pack find out? And what will their reactions be? JacobxEdward
1. Romeo and Romeo?

**First Twilight fan fic :D EdwardxJacob Hope you love it, Like hit, adore it :D Please review after your finished. Thanks in advance for reading and if you find grammar and/or word mistakes, feel free to say something. ( I'm not from an English speaking country, so that's why there might be some mistakes!) **

Disclaimer!  
I do not own twilight, the characters, the book(s) or the movie(s)

No Copyright was intended, I am writhing for fun only!

EPOV

It was dark.

The moon was shining through the forest as I walked.

Something was there.

I could feel it.

Over the years I had developed strong senses.

A weird smell caught my nose.

I turned around, but before I knew what was happening to me I was pushed to the ground by an huge creature.

The creature, dark and strong, covered with fur. It let out a growl. The dark brown eyes looked at me with hate. Just. Pure. Hate.

The body of the creature started to tremble and out of nowhere there was a boy, around 17 year old, lying on top of me.

The hate in the eyes was still there.

"What are you doing on our land!?"

I gave the creature a grin. "Your land? This is our land!"

The creature looked confused. "No it isn't! Our land starts at that tree." He pointed towards a tree to my right.

"No, at that that tree!"I pointed towards a tree to my left.

The creature sighed. "Can't you just play my game once?" I gave him a huge smile. "your game isn't that much fun you know."

The creature grinned. "Yes it is!" He started tickling me and while I begged him to stop. "STOP IT PLEASE!" "Not until you admit that my game is more fun than yours!" OK! OK! Yours is more fun.

"Good boy!" He leaned over and gave me a kiss on my mouth. I opened my mouth and let my tongue touch his lips. He opened his mouth and we were entwined in a passionate kiss. Salvia was dropping form his mouth in mine and I loved it, so much.

After what seemed like hours we broke the kiss. He smiled at me and said "Love you" before he turned back into the huge creature, a wolf, and ran oft east.

I laid there for a couple minutes while smiling at myself and at my lovely boyfriend before I stood up and headed back home. It took me 50 seconds to reach my home.

I entered the living and saw Rosalie sitting on the bench. Emmet had his head on her lap and she was stroking his hair while looking at a Opera special.

"You smell like a wet dog" Rosalie said. "Thank you very much" I replied. "I came across a wolf"

Emmet crawled off the couch and started sniffing. "Smells more like you were wrestling wit it! What did you do? "

"Nothing" I replied. "The wolf thought I was on his land."

"Were you?"he asked. "No I wasn't, but I was close to the border. "

Emmet looked at Edward and turned around to lay back on Rosalie's lap. "Whatever"

I smiled at him, before I turned around, trying to go upstairs. Alice came running down.

"Edward!" What were you doing! I lost track of you! " I smiled at my sister, her visions got blurry every time I was spending time with Jacob. "I came across a wolf. " "O.." Was the only thing that Alice said before running upstairs again.

I Continued walking upstairs, but halfway Jasper came running down, almost knocking me over.

"Jasper!" He turned around for a second while shouting "Sorry Edward!" He turned around again to continue his run toward the kitchen. I heard him talking to Esme. "Esme! Do you happen to know where Carlisle is? "I have to talk to him about something I found in the library. " "He's at the hospital tonight" "Shit" Jasper came running back again almost knocking me over again. "JASPER! What's with the hurry!" Jasper slowed down at the top of the stairs. "Come on I'll show you!"

* * *

JPOV

I have always loved the woods, the smell of the earth, the creatures that live in it. I just love it.

I ran north going towards Eagle mountain, that's were our territory ended. _Jacob anything in sight? _ Sam, the one I was patrolling with tonight, was near the south of our territory. _ "Nope nothing yet so far, anything there? " "Nope nothing. Let's go home for tonight it's only 2 hours till sunset, lets get some sleep shall we?" _ I was already feeling sleepy thinking of lying in my bed. _"Please!"_ I could hear Sam giggle. _"I'll see you in the morning then okay?""Okay sleep well!" "You to!" _ His voice faded from my head, blocking out my thoughts. After a few years being wolf we all figured out how to close up our thoughts to one another, this way we could only let our pack members hear what we wanted them to hear. And of course that came in handy seeing he was imprinted on a vampire!

It happened a year ago, the Cullens just moved back and our pack met up with them near the old border. We talked about our old treaty, concluding they were still "vegetarians." All of a sudden another vampire came walking through the woods. Sorry I'm late Carlisle. That's when I first saw him. His face so perfect, his skin so white, the little bit of sun making his skin lighting up a bit. It's a god thing we just figured out how to shut our thoughts off.

Carlisle, their leader, introduced us as the new pack. And introduced us to all of them. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward. The god I had imprinted on. Only I didn't want to be imprinted on a Leech! I was disgusted with myself for a few minutes, until he turned to look at me.

A quick emotion crossed through his face at the moment. Like he realized something as well. We stared at each other for just a few seconds, but it was enough. I had completely fallen for him, and he knew it as well.

Carlisle told us about Alice special power to read the future , Jaspers to control emotions and about Edwards mind reading ability. He told us their powers didn't work on us though, because we were different. But somehow I knew Edward could read my mind, probably just because we were meant to be.

I thought to myself _"If I could just speak him in private!"_ That's when I heard it. _"I can read his mind? "_ I looked at him stunned. _"And I can read yours, I told him," _He got a odd look on his face.

"_B-B-But how's that possible?"_ I told him to meet me tonight near the Eagle Mountain. And he did. I explained to him about imprinting and everything and he had noticed it to. The first time he had laid eyes on me he had felt a tingle going through his body.

And that's how we fell in love! Isn't it romantic? Well it would have been if it wasn't for our families. They hated each other. They just couldn't stand each other.

So we decided not to tell, we see each other frequently but not enough. Sometimes we just hunger for each others presence. I wish our parents wouldn't make such a big deal about the differences, but of course they had to, we were swore enemies. Almost like the Montagues and the Capulets…

**What did you think? Any good? :D If not, your loss :D Please Review :D Thanks for reading. You'll get a cookie if you do :D  
**


	2. The curious life of Jacob Black

Chapter two: The curious life of Jacob Black

**Second Chapter! Wooooot! Going great don't you think?? :D**** (A)**

Disclaimer!  
I do not own twilight, the characters, the book(s) or the movie(s)

No Copyright was intended, I am writhing for fun only!

JPOV

"Jacob… Jacob… a woman, she was calling, calling my name. Who was she? I was standing on a cliff, ready to jump, to throw my life away. Why?

The pain, the sadness I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped!

I sat right up in bed, sweating like a pig.

Before I could calm down my radio went off, trying to wake me even though I was already up.

"Jacob! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Jacob growled a bit but smiled at the same time. "I could see Edward again today." Raced through my mind. Ever since their old school had burned down because of a still unexplained accident, which only was known by the wolfs and the Quillete-counsel:

Seth had been racing through the abandoned hall way in his wolf form because he thought he smelled something, causing a paper to catch on fire. He continued his way, not noticing that the paper was setting the entire school on fire. But before anyone noticed the flames the school was already lost. And so the children of the reservation had to go to works in order to get some education. Jacob of course didn't mind at all because the week before his child friend Bella had moved back to Forks and he could see Edward there, so it turned out pretty great!

"Jacob!" The door swung open revealing his mother standing in the door opening. "I know you were on patrol last night but you have school in an hour so get out of there and…" She saw that her son was already dressing himself. "O, sorry Jake" "No worries Mom." I gave her a smile as I continued putting my shirt on.

* * *

EPOV

Another day, another Jacob. I thought to myself. A smile came across my face as I realized that the sun was already setting and it would only be a couple hours before I could see the love of my life again. Jasper had taken me to our library. Jasper, never very emotional, was really excited over something and I was really wondering what it was he had gotten excited about.

Jasper walked over to a book he had laid down on Carlisle's deck and grabbed before turning around and walking towards me. Jasper gave me the book and I began reading its contents.

…_There is said to be in a long age ago a vampire and a Shape-shifter to have bonded due imprinting. There aren't many sources to confirm this story though. " I was there when it happened and it didn't go well." Said the only still living vampire who had seen it all happen. 10000 B.C. __"The girl's name was Ihonia and the Guy's name was Tampero, she was a vampire and he a shape-shifter. They came across each other when he was protecting his land and they fell in love with each other the moment they laid eyes on one another. They saw each other in secret for a few years until she trusted her secret to me. I was furious at her for doing such an unspeakable thing and I told people about it. The two of them were hunt down and killed for loving each other." That is how our witness tells the story. "I regret my decision because love is something you should cherish and not something you should hate." …_

"So?" Jasper asked with curiosity, obviously waiting for my reaction on the small piece of text. "So what?" Well, isn't it interesting that a former shape-shifter imprinted on a vampire and that it is likely that it might happen again in the future seeing that there are still shape-sifter out there" At the statement Jasper made a gesture in the direction of the reservation. "Yes," I replied "It is definitely possible"

* * *

JPOV

As I drove on my motorcycle towards Forks High School I noticed that there weren't any clouds. "Shit" I quietly said to myself. Knowing that it would be sunny meant that Edward wasn't going to be there. I noticed my inner wolf felt sad at the lack of seeing Edward today.

As I arrived at the school I noticed Quil and Embry just getting out of their car.

It was uncommon for a wolf to imprint on another wolf but in their case it did happen. Quil took Embry's hand as they approached Jacob. "Hey Jake! What's up?" Embry asked me. "Nothing really, how about you guys? Got each other pregnant already?" They both blushed a little at the comment. Jacob liked teasing them about being together, but had no problems with them seeing that he himself had imprinted on another male as well. "Jacob!" A female voice came from behind him and he turned around to see Bella standing there with both of her hands in her sides. "Don't bully them so much about their love for each other; I think it is extremely cute!" Jacob grinned at Bella and walked over to her and casually draped an arm around her waist. "You know I don't mind them being together, it's just way to fun to tease them about it." Bella hit me in my stomach, although it probably hurt her more than me. "Asshole." "Mr. Jacob Asshole for you missy" She let out a sigh before letting go of me and walking away. "Sometimes Jacob, sometimes I am really curious about what is going on in your head because I don't understand a thing about it." And with that she was gone. I thought about her words for a while before I thought to myself _"Sometimes I am to Bella, you don't even know how much." _

**What did you think? Please do review… any comments (bad, good, great or the best) are allowed. Next chapter, somebody will find out about their relationship. What will happen when that certain person does find out?! Keep coming back (I suck at posting occasionally) if you want to find out more.**


	3. A wish upon a star, that's coming true

**Once again sorry for the delay, with school and everything going on it has been to busy. I felt like writhing today thought so I did. I wanna thank everyboy who reviewed! It means a lot to me! **

**Enjoy my new chap... **

JPOV

As I sat down in Biology the sun disappeared. At almost the exact same moment he came walking through the door. _"Good morning, love" _I smiled at his thoughts directed to me. _"Good morning to you to, handsome. What have you been doing tonight?" _Edward started to tell me about the story Jasper had discovered._"Seriously? That actually happened?" "Yes it did and…" _"The appendix, miss."  
I looked up to notice our teacher staring at Edward; she obviously had noticed that Edward hadn't been paying attention to her lesson. She grunted before continuing her lesson. _"Close call." _I heard Edward giggle inside his mind.

* * *

EPOV

Just look at him, his dark hair, brown eyes, skin almost as red as the setting sun. Beautiful. I let out a slight sigh as I sat down next to Emmet. "Jelly… gross... after 70 years of being a vampire the thought of it still makes me sick." Emmet commented on the lunch menu. It is a good thing vampire's don't eat human food. I let my gaze go over the room, stopping at the table Jacob was sitting on. Jacob rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

The eye rubbing was our signal. I rose to my feet avoiding the looks I got from my brothers and sisters. "I am going to my car, listen to some music." I left the room in a different direction than Jacob but ran in mere seconds to the other end of the school. Jacob and I had a secret hiding spot, an old shed near the back of the school.

As I entered the door was slammed closed, my back against it and my mouth caught by a set of passionate lips. Hands were rubbing my chest and nipples while Jacob pushed his hips against mine. I gasped with the surprise and Jacob took advantage of it. He entered his tongue in my mouth with force and I gladly complied with his needs for me.

After what seemed like hours of making out we had to stop because Jacob ran out of breath. He started to inhale very fast cause he had a lack of oxygen. "Every time I kiss you, love… it gets better." he said after he had enough oxygen again. "Well I am an extremely good kisser." I chuckled at my own words and Jacob chuckled back leaning in again, his head resting against my own. "I love you." I smiled again at his words. I knew he meant every word of it, even if though we felt attracted to each other due to the imprint, he loved me with everything he had."Right here, Right now. I am looking at you and my heart loves of you, cause you mean everything." I told him. My lips touched his lips once more.

BANG! The door to the shed on the other end swung open revealing Alice. "I knew it… I knew it…" And as soon as she had said that she was gone. Jacob and I both stood there, our faces just millimeters apart. Why hadn't I heard her? Why hadn't I noticed her footsteps outside? My eyes caught Jacob's and I saw a mixture of feelings in them: Surprise, anger and fright.

* * *

JPOV

O my god! Did that just really happen?? How did she... I mean… Edward should have heard her right? I should have heard her right! That stupid leech is going to ruin everything! O god, what if dad and mom or the pack will find out! Shit, shit, shit! "Edward… what now?" His eyes, still gold from his last hunting trip, looked at me, unreadable. "I'll go after her." He gave me a small peck on the mouth before taking off with his immense speed.

I stood there for another minute or so, before I could move again. How could this have happened! How could we not have heard her coming! Those two sentences kept running through my head. I walked back to the cafeteria to find Edward there whispering something to Alice in a corner of the room. As I entered her eyes shot to me for a second before she walked away out of the cafeteria. Edward looked at me with a worried face before following her out.

I sat down next to Quil who had Embry on his lap. "Hey Jake. Have you been secretly making out with someone or what?" Startled by the sudden question my face turned a shade of pink. "You have?" Mike Newton, who was sitting opposite of me, asked. All the conversations around me dropped and everybody sitting at the table turned to look at me. "No… No of course not, I would tell you wouldn't I?" I didn't even convince myself with that sentence. "Who is it?" I turned around to the voice behind me. "Hi Bella." Could this get even worse? Bella, who I knew had a crush on me, finding out that I was seeing someone. Her facial expression let a burning anger through, just for a mere second, before she could return to her neutral face. "Like... I-I sssaid. I haven't been s-seeing anyone." Again nobody believed me. Bella let out a snort before turning around and walking away.

"Weirdo." The conversations started again and everybody turned away from me. Quil looked at Embry for a small second before they both shrugged and continued talking to Mike about his new car. I sighed; happy I didn't have to answer any more questions.

* * *

EPOV

"Alice! Will you please stand still for a minute!" After Alice had walked out of the cafeteria she had raced into the forest, heading for Canada. "Alice!" I screamed again. I could find her scent. It was a combination of newly bought clothes and a channel Nr. 5 perfume. I started running again, heading north once more. I passed a creek and stopped a split second to locate her smell again but before I could I was pushed into the creek by a force I hadn't been expecting. Alice had pushed, flown on top of me and because I was taken by surprise we both fell into the creek. We wrestled underneath the surface of the water before I could go up again. "What the hell was that?!" I screamed at her once she came up as well.

"You fucking know why I did that you idiot! Why the hell are you making out with the enemy! They want us dead Edward, even though we still have the treaty, they are just looking for an opportunity to kill us, and this might be it!" I took in a breath at surprise at Alice's words. She was always the cheerful girl and never one to yell at anybody. I had no clue what to tell her, or even an Idea about how to possibly explain to her that Jacob and I were truly in love. If life just wasn't so bloody hard!

**I can't wait until I figure out what Edward is going to tell Alice ;p Can you?? Keep coming back.. (it might take a while ;p)  
Please review if you think if this chap is any good (or bad.) thanks for reading :D**


End file.
